Some known steering columns for motor vehicles are provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or retracted away from the operator, and a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator.
In some known systems, a telescope bushing is used to provide a compliant bushing material to facilitate telescope action. In order to provide for a lash-free telescope joint, the telescope bushing is constricted around a telescoping member by way of injected material and pressurized into a cavity between the telescope bushing and a fixed jacket component. Upon solidification, the injected material de-lashes the telescope joint. However, the injection process and resulting telescope bushing may be greatly influenced by environmental variables, which may result in poor wear characteristics.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a telescope bushing that minimizes components, increases ease of assembly, and de-lashes a telescope interface while providing a wear-compensating surface.